


[Podfic] Separate Callings

by kalakirya



Category: Chalion Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of beatrice_otter's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Iselle didn't know her mother any more. Perhaps she never did.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Separate Callings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Separate Callings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/100790) by [Beatrice_Otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/pseuds/Beatrice_Otter). 



**Title:** Separate Blessings

  
 **Pairings:** Ista dy Chalion/Illvin dy Arbanos, Iselle dy Chalion/Bergon dy Ibra, Lady Betriz/Lupe dy Cazaril

  
 **Rating:** G/general

  
 **Summary:** _Iselle didn't know her mother any more. Perhaps she never did._

  
 **Warnings:** none

  
 **Length:** 9 minutes 43 seconds

  
 **download** [as an mp3 (9MB) (from the audioarchive)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/separate-callings)  
  
  
cover by me! (art note: that's Dame Judy Dench as both Ista and Iselle)  
  
  



End file.
